To Cover Blood Stained Walls
by Ferret-Gone-Flying
Summary: A voice called out to Gamzee, making him second guess all of the miraculous things he had ever done. A reflection enchanted Nepeta, making her biggest fears come alive. A dieing friend cried out to Sollux, making him realize how easily he could kill those he loved without knowing it. They all had something in common- they wouldn't survive the encounter. Who would be next? R


Gamzee staggered though the dark hallways, his club dragging behind him slowly. He traced his hands along the multi colored wall beside him, the _paint _spearing from his touch. He chuckled darkly and put his club down, and stroked the wall. "Honk," He whispered happily. His fingers smeared though a blue spot on the wall. "HONK." The blue dripped from his hand down to a large green splatter, mixing into a deeper green. "Honk." Hee smiled lightly at the _paint_, his dark eyes taking in the great master piece that he had created. Some spots were dry, others were wet, but overall it was still all his work. His masterpiece of _blood_. "HONK :0) "

"HONK."

The loving sound caught Gamzee off guard, and he flinched heavily. He scowled and his eyes flew across his master piece, trying to pinpoint the sound.

"Hehe, hey Gam~," it purred. The voice echoed though the corridors, bouncing off of his painted walls ominously. The voice was boyish, soft. He never heard such a pitch echo from the lips of anyone he knew, yet it rattled though his mind and sparked a dead memory. One that he hadn't thought of in ages. So fuzzy it was, that even when he spoke, he still could not pin point the voice. He whipped around, looking up and down the dark hallway, eyes dark.

"Who the motherfuck is this?" he growled.

"Why, it's just a friend Gamzee," the voice purred. "No one to be afraid of."

"AND WHO'S THIS MOTHERFUCKIN' 'FRIEND?'"He yelled down the hallway, his eyes sparkling angrily.

The voice laughed. "Someone. Who has been watching you Gam." The voice laughed again. "You haven't been a good little clown… have you?"

Gamzee lips thinned in his lack of amusement. "… You got some serious issues if you just up and watch random people dude." His eyes flared with rage. "AND WHO GIVES A SHIT IF I'VE BEEN 'GOOD' OR NOT?"

The voice chuckled. "Oh, I don't watch random people. Just. You." It laughed long and loud this time, clearly amused with itself.

Gamzee glared out into the shadows. "There won't be anyone to question my actions soon." He smirked, and stroked his wall.

"I've seen what you've done."

"Good." Gamzee barked. "HONK. Honk."

"I've seen what you've become," the voice said slowly. "You've lost yourself Gam."

"I HAVE FOUND MYSELF, MOTHERFUCKER." He stood up further, livid at such a remark.

"All while losing your mind sweet angel. And your friends. You've gained some paint for your walls. But really, was it worth it?"

"Of course it was worth it." Gamzee scoffed. "HOW COULD IT NOT BE?"

"Because your own blood is about to paint the walls."

Gamzee chuckled. "I doubt that."

"YOUR SWEET RIOTOUSNESS IS ABOUT TO EXPIRE." The voice boomed. It threw Gamzee so off guard he nearly toppled over. "Did you have fun with your freedom?" It cooed viciously. "CAUSE YOUR SWEET MOTHER FUCKIN ASS IS ABOUT TO GO DOWN LOCK AND KEY! You can't run or hide anymore. Shit's about to go MOTHERFUCKING DOWN!"

"THINK YOU CAN GET RID OF ME, MOTHERFUCKER?" Gamzee yelled at the voice. "I'd like to see you all up and try, bitch."

The voice paused. When it spoke again, its voice was fluid and smooth. "Come to the mirror Gamzee.

Gamzee turned around in confusion and defiance, and in the shadows he saw a mirror that he hadn't seen before. It was a full length mirror, dusted with age and neglect. He took a step forward, his own reflecting glaring into him.

"COME AND LOOK INTO THE SWEET GLASS THAT REFLECTS!"

He stood fully in front of it, his lip curled in disgust. There was nothing special about his radical reflection. It was just him. The mirrors eyes glinted suddenly and his reflection twitched.

"Come and see, that the one you're after…" The voice purred, his own reflection shivering with the voice's pitch. "THE ONE THAT YOU WANT MOTHER FUCKIN GONE." His reflection twitched heavily, and gave him a sweet smile. "Is yourself. Hello sweetest Gamzee. It's been a long time."

"THAT AIN'T MOTHER FUCKIN' TRUE." He screamed at the mirror, his reflection not obaying his own body's movements. "I have no idea who the fuck you are, or why you're tryin to mess with me. BUT I'LL END YOU, YOU LITTLE SHIT."

The reflection laughed heavily. "Good luck with that dear heart. End me, and you end yourself." It smiled. "And it's about time too. YOU'VE ALL UP AND MADE TO MUCH MOTHER FUCKIN CHAOS FOR YOURSELF WICKED BROTHER. TIME FOR YOUR TIME TO ALL UP AND MOTHER FUCKING END!"

Gamzee's lip curled. "You aren't me, and I ain't you."

"Wouldn't it be nice if that were true?" The voice purred from the moving lips of his reflection. "You are a new and brutal version of myself. I am inside you. Right now. Looking out into this mirror. Seeing what I've, what we've become." His reflection frowned. "I'm not happy about this."

"THAT ISN'T MOTHERFUCKING TRUE. There is only me, who you are doesn't matter."

"It doesn't work that way dearest. As long as you are here, so am I."

"YOU'RE MOTHERFUCKING LYING."

"Oh, but I'm not." The voice said smugly. "I'm here, to make you better Gamzee. To make you realize all that you have done."

Gamzee glared at the mirror. "I don't need to be made 'better', I am already fine."

"DEAD IS ALWAYS BETTER SWEET BROTHER OF MINE."

"YOU'LL NEVER FUCKING KILL ME. And I am not your brother."

"You're right. I'm yourself. You, me, us, we both need to get our shit together. And finish this."

Gamzee clawed at his matted hair. "STOP WITH YOUR MOTHERFUCKING LIES! Who the hell are you? YOU ARE NOT ME, YOU ARE NOT MY BROTHER."

"My name, is Gamzee Makara. GAMZEE MOTHER FUCKING MAKARA." The reflections eyes dimmed and it looked tired and ragged all of a sudden. It let out a long, miserable sigh. "And I have done many, many terrible things. I am tired, and cannot forgive myself… But someone has taken over… And I cannot control him…"

"Shut the fuck up you lying piece of shit…"

"He thinks I am lying," the voice continued. "but I know the truth. All was fine when there was slime. But now that there is none, a demon came over me… It hurts so much…"

Gamzee slammed his finger into the mirror. "THAT SLIME IS A MOTHERFUCKING POISON. And if you are me, just as you claim, you would know that."

The reflection stood up fully, and stared at Gamzee unblinking. "It kept us calm. Kept us alive. It gave us friends when we didn't have any. When it was taken away, you took friends away. You _slaughtered_ them Gamzee. Killed them."

"I DIDN'T NEED THEM!"

"Painted… With their BLOOD. Their _**BLOOD **_Gamzee!"

Gamzee crossed his arms. "As if the deserved better."

"They deserved. To _live _Gamzee." The reflection crossed its own arms. "Oh, and what's more, you beheaded them. Ripped right through their spines. And beheaded them. Who does that Gamzee?" It uncrossed its arms in a questioning gesture before placing a hand on its chest. "I sure wouldn't do that. I _hated _it when I felt their bones crack under my hands. I cried out in pain." Its eyes narrowed, it's lips curling. "But you continued. You laughed when their blood splattered the floor."

"YOU ARE NOT ME." Gamzee screeched. "If you were, then you would understand. YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND HOW AMAZING IT FELT, DOING THAT TO THEM." His lips curled into a sadistic grin. "To those pathetic little motherfuckers who called themselves my 'friends.'" His grin left him and his eyes narrowed again at the mirror. "THEY HATED ME, THEY ALWAYS HAD. What else should I have done? WHY SHOULD I HAVE LET THEM LIVE?" He snarled.

The reflection Gamzee narrowed its eyes. "Because they had their OWN lives to live. They weren't born to serve you Gamzee. To entertain you. They shifted away because you were becoming unstable. And you know it."

Gamzee stared at the mirror, taking in what it just said. He paused, before he mumbled, "That's not true." His eyes flared in anger. "IT'S NOT MOETHRFUCKING TRUE!"

The reflection laughed. "YOU MOTHERFUCKING PAUSED. YOU KNOW IT'S MOTHERFUCKING TRUE!"

Gamzee barred his teeth. "I did not. IT'S A LIE! Tha's all you have been doing, filling my head with lies. AND IT WON'T WORK." He grinned. "I won't fall for it."

The reflections eyebrows curled in concern. "But you've done it yourself. Who are the mirthful messiahs?" The eyebrows relaxed, and its head tilted. "Who are they really? What have they done but bring anguish upon yourself." It blinked. "You almost killed Karkat. You remember that?"

"THE MESSIAHS...THEY ARE ME. I AM THEM. AND KARKAT." He looked down at the grown. "He… He never cared for me. HE WAS NECER MY BROTHER."

"Now who is telling lies? "WHO IS FILLING HIS HEAD WITH HIS OWN SQUANDERS?!"

"I cared for him, loved him even!" Gamzee turned his head to the shadows. "HE NEVER RETURNED MY AFFECTIONS. He despised me, insulted me, motherfucking… HE WAS NEVER MY BROTHER!" His eyes returned to the reflection. "And you damn well know it."

"And yet." The light yellow eyes of the reflection softened. "You still ache. You still burn with hurt." The eyes darkened again. "What was lies and what was truth are all fixed under your club. Hidden behind your blood covered walls. You cover the truth with the substance that fill your friends veins."

"SHUT UP! I did what had to be done. ALL THE PAIN THEY ENDURED, MY "FRIENDS," THEY DESERVED EVERY SECOND OF IT!"

"I saw how he looked at you." Suddenly the face of Equius fluttered into the mirror. The face he made when Gamzee came before him, murder mode activated. "He didn't have the guts to fight you. Yet you killed him anyway." The face turned blue, and faded into the depths.

"None of them deserve to live," Gamzee snarled. "NOT ONE OF THEM!"

The reflections eyes blinked slowly. "Are you sure it's them who doesn't deserve to live? Or you?" It pointed a long shadowy, blood stained finger at Gamzee. "You, who wasn't there for them when they really needed you. You, who went insane when there was already a tyrant buckling around."

Gamzee's lip curled and he looked to the side, away from the mirror and onto his masterpiece. "They never once 'needed; me. THEY DIDN'T EVEN WANT ME. Why would I have been there for any of them?" He whipped his glare back to his reflection.

"So, they don't need you now." The voice concluded. "You have no reason to live Gamzee. Your sanity is _gone_. Washed away. There is no one to fight for you. Everyone fights against you now."

"NO ONE EVER FOUGHT FOR ME ASIDE FROM MYSELF. Nothing is different than it has been my entire life."

"I fought for you. I wanted things to be normal. For our friends to really and truly be friends. Why did everything go wrong."

"NOTHERING YOU COULD HAVE DONE WOULD CHANGE IT. You know just as well as I that… That this would have happened anyway. NOTHING WENT WRONG! Everything went right. MOTHERFUCKING PERFECTLY."

"And yet. Here you are. Talking to yourself in a mirror. You couldn't hear me before because you thought everything was right. You thought nothing was wrong. But you knew, deep inside, that you needed to be fixed. So here I am." The reflection opened its arms up welcomingly.

"I don't' need to be fixed." The reflection lowered its arms, glaring at Gamzee. He continued none the less. "Nothing is wrong. EVERYTHING WAS FINE UNTIL YOU BEGAN SPEAKING TO ME. Filling my head with lies and confusion, motherfuckin' doubts and turmoil."

"They have been here all along. You've been covering them up with layer upon layer upon layer of blood and anger. I'm making them known to you."

"NO!" Gamzee screamed. "No…" He held his head and knelt down rocking, his eyes wide and watering. "YOU… YOU'RE NOT EVEN REAL! Just another voice that needs to be drowned out, silenced, motherfucking DESTROYED!"

"But I am real." The voice hummed. "I am you. And you are me. We exist within each other. Thos other voices? The makings of what we didn't have. They were born through anger and misery that just didn't need to be. I am the one true voice of your younger self."

Gamzee whipped his head up to the mirror, he claws diggin into his scalp. "NOT. FUCKING TRUE. You are not m, only_ I _am me! You don't fucking exist. YOU _CAN'T_ FUCKING EXIST!"

The reflection stared down at him, its eyes fogged. "To say that you are trying to destroy yourself…"

"Stop…" He looked down again, squeezing his eyes shut. "Stop talking. GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD."

Its eyes darkened ever so slightly. "I could say the same for you. I could be the good old nice Gamzee who loved everything. And force this sick murderous heathen out…"

Gamzee stared at the mirror with wide eyes. "You can't fucking do that. WHAT GOOD WOULD EVEN COME OF IT?!"

The reflection grinned. "The death of a demon of course."

Gamzee glared into the reflections dark eyes. "Everything I care about is dead. YOU WOULD HAVE NOTHING."

The reflections fanged mouth turned into a sharp smirk. "And the truth comes out."

"And so fucking what?" His voice cracked. "YES! I CARED ABOUT THOSE MOTHERFUCKERS! But they served no purpose, they were of no use to me." He flipped an arm back to his masterpiece. "THEY HARDLY DESERVE TO BE PAINT ON WALLS!"

"Is that why you went after Karkat? He had purpose? He had use? You were upset about what he had done and he needed to go down?"

His own eyes darkened. "I cared for them, but I never NEEDED them. KARKAT WAS A LYING MOTHERFUCKER THAT DID A SHITTY JOB OF PRETENDING TO BE MY BROTHER!" He screamed.

The reflection chuckled.

Gamzee blinked in confusion. "Why are you laughing?"

The eyes hardened. "You have no one now and you know it. What will you do now? Go slaughter more that have no use?"

"I NEVER HAD ANYONE!"

"There aren't that many left, so there is no one for you. Should you be anyone anymore?"

Gamzee stared heavily into the mirror, his claws coming to the floor. " Why would I not be someone?"

"You have nothing to live for. No one to live for. No one needs you. And you don't need them. There is no reason anymore. There was no reason to begin with."

"PLEASE. STOP. FUCKING. TALKING." Gamzee cried. "There were reasons. The motherfuckers… They had to die. I HAD to kill them! THEIR BLOOD NEEDED TO BE SPILT!"

"Why," It asked coolly.

"I was the reason. BECAUSE THOSE WITHOUT PURPOSE NEED TO BE EXTERMINATED."

"What is your purpose then? What is your purpose, Gamzee with no friends? Gamzee who needs no one and is was or will never be needed."

His eyes lowered, then back up to the reflection. "My purpose…? TO… TO KILL. IIT'S WHAT I WAS MADE TO DO." He paused, blinking. "…Right?"

"I don't think so." The voice purred. "You were ment to help and support, be there for others. But you slipped. And kept sliding down the bloody slope you created for yourself. If killing is what you really want to make of yourself, then why don't you do the final killing?"

"IT COULDN'T BE HELPED… None of it could be helped…" He looked into the reflection with wide eyes. "WHO IS LEFT?"

The reflection opened its arms. "He stands before you now. He is or once was a true friend.

His lips sealed shut. His eyes stared at the being in front of him, the thing the reflection subjected that he should end.

His own **real** reflection flickered then faded to nothing.

"What better color to paint on the walls than Indigo?" The voice purred.

Gazmee shivered. "N…No…I won't do it. MY DEATH WOULD ACCOMPLISH NOTHING."

"Carrying on with nothing but slaughtering will also bring you nothing." The voice growled. "Until someone comes along and finally rips us from our corpse and leaves us to bleed on the floor." The voice glared down at Gamzee. "You'd hate that," it crooned. "Wouldn't you? Blood shouldn't be left on the floor. It needs to be on walls. Made into artwork. A miracle after a horrible tragedy. A murder."

Gamzee shook his head. "Not my blood. Why should I die?"

The reflection smirked. "Question. Why should you live?"

Gamzee stood up and snarled, eyes flaming, "DON'T PLAY GAMES. ANSWER MY QUESTION FIRST!" But then he paused, taking in the reflections question. "I have to live because...because someone has to get rid of the useless ones. The ones that must die. WHO ELSE WILL DESTROY THEM BUT ME?"

"And if one fights back against you," it inquired. "who really are the useless ones anyway? Are they useless because YOU think they are useless? Are they really so weak that you must come into their lives and bash them to death, or however you will claim your next target? What makes you so good as to choose their fate and see if they are worthy of death or not?"

"They… They are lower than me… THEY ARE NOTHING. Nothing."

"So are you going to kill everyone who is left till you are truly alone?"

"…I HAVE TO…" His shoulders slumped, his head hung.

"What will you do when there is no one left?" it asked a little more kindly.

"I… I don't know…" His flumped to the ground, landing on his knees. "I DON'T MOTHERFUCKING KNOW!"

"Think about it," the voice purred. "There are just a few bodies left for you to claim. Why wait for you to be alone for you to take the final blow of insanity? You want it." Its voice lowered to a soothing tone. "That is why I am here. Let tem live their own pointless lives. You've don't your task."

Gamzee leaned forward his hands on the cold ground, his eyes squeezed shut. "I-I can't do it… I… NEED TO. BUT I JUST… MOTHERFUCKING CAN'T!"

"Why can't you? You have nothing to loose."

Gamzee racked his mind, "Because…" He looked up at the mirror with pleading miserably sad eyes. "H-how? HOW DO I DO IT? I don't know what to do…"

The reflection smiled. "You have a perfectly good club. Claws even. If you do it right, you could even paint the walls." It paused, and its smile brightened. "You'd make the pain go away. You wouldn't have to life with yourself anymore."

"I CAN'T DO IT…" He lowered his head, a indigo tear falling. "Someone else… Get someone else to do it."

"That isn't how it should be done," The voice scoffed. "All of your great wall masterpieces need to be done by your own hands. _That _I know you truly believe. Why stop now? Why make some amateur do the work?"

He nodded slowly. "…. I UNDERSTAND… ONLY I CAN DO IT."

"Yes." The voice purred. "Only the great Gamzee Makara can paint the walls. He needs to do the final coating to finish his pain and his suffering. Cover up all he has done with indigo."

Gamzee choked. "But… will it end? The pain… The emptiness… Will it leave me?"

The reflection nodded. "Yes. It will leave and never come back. You will finally be able to relax. Be free of your burden."

"YOU FUCKING SWEAR IT?" His eyes burned with a passion. He wanted the pain gone. Gone forever. Gone for good.

The reflection gave him a warm smile. "You will never feel the hurt, the pain, the emptiness that left with goatdad that faithful day. The pain will wash away and take out the hurt that was the lack of love from trolls that called you your 'friend'. I **promise** that this is the truth."

Gamzee stared up at the reflect, his eyes shifting from one of the shadowy eyes to the other. His heart filled with hope. He looked down at the ground. At his blood stained fingers. "…then I'll do it. ONE LAST MOTHERFUCKING DEATH." He took out a small blade that he found in the endless corridors of the asteroid. "One last motherfucking miracle." He looked up at the reflection with a set look on his face.

"Honk." It said with a sweet, loving smile.

"HONK." He replied. He looked down at the blade. He made a long quick slash to his left arm, blood slowly sliding from the long gash. He put the blade on the ground and dipped his fingers in the blood. The color was the brightest indigo he had ever seen. It was gorgeous.

"…Honk," his breath shuddered a little as he turned around to view his grand painted masterpiece. He slashed his other arm with the knife, and dipped his other fingers into those. He started to paint. Long, shaky strokes that slid though but mostly over the other colorful splotches on the walls.

"I always loved you." The voice called from the mirror, it's voice warm, and soothing. It didn't echo, but filled the room with its love, with its joy for Gamzee. "I'm sorry no one else could see it."

He dipped his fingers in the blood again and made large circles on the walls, light indigo tears of joy pouring from his eyes. He took the blade and slashed from the top of his shoulders to the inside of his elbow, deep enough for the blood to drip and seep into his shirt a little.

"Paint the walls." The voice sang. "Make them beautiful again."

Gamzee grinned, and used the beautiful substance and spread more miraculous shapes onto the walls. The greens and blues barley peeked though the mass scribblings anymore.

He smiled and chuckled to himself as he looked down at his hands. They were covered with the beautiful color. He held his face in his hands feeling the smooth warmness drip down his face. As his claws reached his neck, he dig into it, and followed his neck line, long bloodly scratches left in his claws wake. The blood drizzled to his shirt. It was soaking and warm.

He continued to cover the wall and scratch or cut at himself to get more of the miraculous paint out of his system till he finally collapsed on the ground. He looked at the walls. The blood of his friends were completely covered by his own bright indigo. He smiled a wide happy fanged smile, and blacked out, never to wake again.


End file.
